


Reaching for the Sun

by BlindCupid



Category: Sabrina (1954)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindCupid/pseuds/BlindCupid
Summary: Linus’ cheek pressed against hers as they danced. His arms firmly kept her near, but his hands were lax- not much, but just enough to suggest he didn’t truly hold her.Another take on Sabrina and Linus dancing in the indoor tennis court.





	Reaching for the Sun

“Sabrina? If David were here now, you’d expect him to kiss you, wouldn’t you?” 

“Mmm” Sabrina was dancing with her eyes closed, imagining it was David who held her, pulling away slightly to kiss her. 

“Here's a kiss from David.” Sabrina’s eyes were still closed when Linus pressed his lips to hers. It was how he pulled her to himself tightly, just for the briefest of moments, that she couldn’t pretend anymore. It wasn’t David’s energy and cheerful charm that kissed her. No, it was the detached intensity of Linus that claimed her lips. Her eyes opened wide in realization and his voice, almost teasing said, “It's all in the family.” 

Even as he returned them to their dance Sabrina couldn’t seem to recover right away. 

“I always thought loving David was like reaching for the moon,” Sabrina mused.

Linus’ cheek pressed against hers as they danced. His arms firmly kept her near, but his hands were lax- not much, but just enough to suggest he didn’t truly hold her._“It’s all in the family,”_ he said and she wondered if he really meant, that it was in the family’s best interest, the reason he was here at all. Dancing with her, the chauffeur’s daughter, and he, Linus Larrabee, with his briefcase and umbrella, Wall Street Journal peaking out of his coat pocket as her father drove him to his office at the top of a New York skyscraper. 

Sabrina always thought Linus Larrabee could belong to no one. She _had_ thought about about it. Of course, she had, “and you would be like reaching for the sun.” She hadn’t meant to say it out loud, almost didn’t realize she had until he faltered minutely in their dance and pulled back his cheek from hers to look into her eyes- a silent question. 

She answered him in a manner very serious and grown-up, “You needn’t have come to scare me off. I’ve loved David all my life and I’ve always wanted to know what it would be like to attend a Larabee party and have his undivided attention.’ She smiled, ‘But my father doesn’t approve of me reaching for the moon.”

The music ended and Sabrina shifted to remove herself from Linus’ arms which still held her firmly but as she shifted, so did his hands. His hands flexed until they were holding her as firmly as his arms.

“What about reaching for the sun?” His voice rasped through his chest to hers and she became suddenly aware of his heat, warming her where they touched. 

“No one can reach for the sun.” She answered, confused.

When he kissed her this time she was even less prepared than before. His lips scorched her and his touch burned. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to scream or cry but found all she could do was melt. 

_You can’t reach for the sun._ Her mind affirmed. _The sun must reach for you. Either way, you’re in danger of getting burned. _


End file.
